Invasion of the Imperial Territory (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 12 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 13 | a-next-episode = }} Invasion of the Imperial Territory (Japanese: 帝国領侵攻) is the 12th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis In the Free Planets Alliance, the capture of Iserlohn Fortress has intoxicated the public, the military and the politicians. It is now possible to invade the Galactic Empire from Iserlohn, and many people think it is time to conclude the crusade against tyranny. In a High Council meeting, Secretary of the Treasury João Rebelo and Secretary of Human Resources Huang Rui think it is better to sign a peace treaty because the economy in on the verge of collapse, but Royal Sanford, the Supreme Chairman, explains that they will lose the next election unless they achieve a substantial military victory, so the High Council decides to invade the Empire; only Job Trunicht sides with Rebelo and Huang. The invasion plan is drafted by Commodore Andrew Falk, an ambitious man so sure of the righteousness of the war that he discards any objections, especially those made by Yang, as siding with the enemy. The Free Planet Alliance will send a force of 8 fleets, comprising of 30 million men and 200,000 spaceships, under the overall command of Fleet Admiral Lasalle Lobos, with Admiral Dwight Greenhill as second-in-command. Meanwhile in Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky warns the Imperial High Commissioner Jochen von Remscheid that the Alliance is planning a full scale invasion of the Empire. Appendices Memorable quotes "We have a noble obligation to overthrow the Galactic Empire; it is our duty to save the human race from the menace of their oppression. This is no time to become intoxicated with cheap humanitarianism." :– Cornelia Windsor, during the High Council meeting over the plan to invade the Empire "Which of us is intoxicated?" :– Huang Rui, in response to Mrs Windsor "Wait a minute! We have no right! How can we dispatch troops solely as a means of maintaining political power?" :– João Rebelo, during the High Council meeting "It is not just an offensive! It is a grand offensive!" :– Andrew Falk, during the high level strategic meeting over the plan to invade the Empire Music *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:01:31) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: III. Comodo. Scherzando. Ohne Hast (00:11:53) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:21:42) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Furuya Tōru as Andrew Falk *Utsumi Kenji as Sidney Sithole *Masamune Issei as Dwight Greenhill *Ōki Tamio as Lassalle Lobos *Ōbayashi Ryūsuke as Ulanhu *Kayumi Iemasa as João Rebelo *Saka Osamu as Royal Sanford *Kimotsuki Kaneta as Huang Rui *Matsushima Minori as Cornelia Windsor *Miyauchi Kōhei as Klaus von Lichtenlade *Yanami Jōji as Gerlach *Kobayashi Kyōji as Jochen von Remscheid *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Endō Akinori *Storyboard: Okuda Seiji *Episode Director: Takagi Shinji *Animation Director: Kise Kazuchika Category:LOGH episodes